User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX
HOW DARE YOU YOU ELITIST SON OF A BITCH, ME, MY FAMILY, THEIR GRANDPARENTS AND MY GRANDPARENTS' NEIGHBORS DOG HAVE ALL BEEN USING WARRIORS ENDURANCE DAGGERS FOR LONGER THAN MAN CAN REMEMBER. THIS WILL NOT BE LOOKED LIGHTLY UPON. --'-Chaos-' 15:12, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Look not-so-lightly as much as you like, doesn't make it not true.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|''ad]] 03:42, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::taking chaos srsly is asking to get flamed. Life Guardian 03:43, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::seems that way from what i've noticed in recent weeks with random people. i'm to passive to cause arguements..er. depending. Zzzz. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 06:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I lasted about 3 seconds on your user page before my eyes melted.. HareeMuh 18:20, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :That's a new record. The most someone lasted before that was 2.938s. Congrats! :D[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| 'Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|ad]] 05:41, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm a cheating fag and highlight it before I give it a shot. --'''-Chaos- 08:25, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::LOL. That's k Chaos, I forgive you.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|''ad]] 14:56, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I could stare at it for days, yellow is hawt. -- Jai[[User:Jaigoda|''writes]] 15:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Agreed. but it's also annoying. kinda like a bad gf.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|''ad]] 15:05, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::So would your sister be if she'd lose like 60 pounds ORANGE MAN, FIERY ORANGE. --'-Chaos-' 15:08, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::don't be a fgt. jk, i don't even have a sister.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| 'Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|ad]] 15:10, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::<3 it was directed at Jai, check the indent. --'''-Chaos- 15:19, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::All of my family are skinnies. If we lost 60 pounds, we'd die, and I'm not kidding. -- Jai''writes'' 15:22, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Applies to the part of my family which resembles my dad more than my mom. I heard my dad weight like 50kg's when he went to the army, and he's of average height. Anorectic teens! --'-Chaos-' 15:27, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol, my badz chaos. Oh, and lol kg's. Pounds ftw!!![[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|''ad]] 19:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::stfu, science uses kg's which is automatic win --'-Chaos-' 19:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lol, yes well, I'm a retard american who spaeks american and uses the english system of measurment. But yes, science is a win and so is metrics.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| 'Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|ad]] 19:27, September 15, 2009 (UTC) My condolences... to you, your family, your grandparents and your grandparents neighbors dog for having having a signature that offends you gay people. I didn't say it was fun, I just said it's a viable build sig for PvX. Oh and btw, I'm not 1/10th as elitist gay as this guy: Guild of Deals . He /ragequitted and then died of loneliness because he alienated anyone he ever loved by being so elitist frickin' gay. [[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| ''Sh'']][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|ad]] 03:36, September 10, 2009 (UTC) --'''-Chaos is gay - 19:35, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :LOL. <3--[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|''ad]] 20:55, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Ohey, how do you do diff fonts 4 sig?[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| 'Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|ad]] 20:56, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Steal the code of someone else's sig and insert a suitable font from MS Word :> --'''-Chaos is gay - 13:07, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello who are you and why are you posting retarded comments on the talk pages of people who couldn't give less of a fuck? also, why do you dislike cupcake? ··· Danny Pew '' 21:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, hi Danny. I'm Pierce Brosnin in disguise. The above comment is very ironic because it pertains very much to this situation in the sense that 'you' shouldn't post retarded comments on peoples pages who couldn't care less. As for Cupcake, I don't hate him, he's actually not too bad imho, but he has alot of haters so I thought I might recommend him instead of say...you. Neways, thnx alot for wasting my time.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| 'Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|ad]] 05:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::And honestly I think TahiriVeila has been a bit of a fgt to Cupcake. see here[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| ''Sh'']][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|ad]] 05:44, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::i could really care less what tahiri has done because tahiri is my bestest friend in the entire world. also because i'm literally the reason everyone started shitting all over cupcake's talk page and the AN about two weeks ago - it continued on a bit longer than necessary, maybe, but it barely matters. just stop being so bad at bandwagoning. if you're gonna join in, do it in a timely manner. ;o '''··· Danny Pew '' 20:05, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Upsness. --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:06, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Dude Danny, chill, I was only joking, like I said I have nothing against cupcake and honestly I have no idea why everyone is hating on him. Also, Tahiri can have no reason to be such a faggot to anyone. Now gtfo my talk page or I'll sick frosty on your ass.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| 'Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|ad]] 22:00, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::i lol'd. esp at that last part. '''··· Danny Pew '' 22:56, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::He's right about the part that if someone requests you to leave their talk then you'd better do it. Reason to why I haven't trolled Fox007 for a while. --'-Chaos is gay -' 08:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I wish I could understand the reasoning behind that. Though, I'm not sure I can given I couldn't care less whose talk page I'm on. ;o '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::*Shrug* It should be fine as long as you don't come back to troll the person.. In a while. Keeping track of what is posted where is hard as hell :> --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Danny, I was jk about the last part. It was supposed to be subtle humors...:/[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| '''Shadow']] [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|'of']] 03:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You have to remember that you can't display tones and emotions on the internet, allowing people to sarcasm in a lovely manner as long as they're doing it rightttttt. --'-Chaos is gay -' 05:31, September 25, 2009 (UTC) (reset indent)Maybe I should encase my sarcastic commments in a sarcasm tag. you fail at life like so :D[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Shadow]] [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|'of']] 06:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Compare the effects of: :You fail at life, noober. :You fail at life, noober. :You fail at life, noober :D :Also, why ? --'-Chaos is gay -' 10:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Idk, seemed like a good idea at the time... :P [[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Shadow]] [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|'of']] 15:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Dear Shitdick Whysocare? Did NAMBLA have a recruitment drive?--TahiriVeila 21:26, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :It's not more that I care more than I don't see any reason for the Cupcake hating :/[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Shadow]] [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|'of']] 03:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Because some people kind of and possibly have, y'no, this interesting and probably also very vain characteristic trait that is probably called... compassion, though my grey brain cells might be failing me. Notice how I just in some kind of form following all the rules of art kind of inserted so much unnecessary text here. --'-Chaos is gay -' 05:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::^grammer r halpful xD[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Shadow]] [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|'of']] 15:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) http://www.shockya.com/news/wp-content/uploads/halo_master_chief.jpg i fucking love half-life. ··· Danny Pew '' 19:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Lulz. Halo is the only FPS I've ever actually given time to, that too just because my friend is/was obsessed with it. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey Fucktard Hows your fucking retarded life? I don't get how someone like you could dare show their face on a place like this. Stop being gay. I h8 u, Everyone h8s u. GTFO the wiki[[User:Psychiatric Consultant| 'Psychiatric Consultant]] 17:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :whoru?[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow]] ''of'' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 17:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::It is you who are the whoru![[User:Psychiatric Consultant| ''Psychiatric Consultant'']] 17:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::lolwut...?[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow]] ''of'' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 17:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Stop laughing out loud asshole[[User:Psychiatric Consultant| ''Psychiatric Consultant'']] 17:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) You are both whorus, but Shadow fails at reading comprehension and wikicode. --'''-Chaos is gay - 17:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) what just happened here? is this like when a kid with downs syndrome throws his plastic spork at the autistic kid? ··· Danny Pew '' 18:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Mr. Psyche learned hao2PvX faster than Dark. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:35, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::i wouldn't jump to conclusions. just because someone rages doesn't mean they know how to pvx. (not to mention, the proper way to pvx is not to.) '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::It was a funny reference to what people tend to do here. About the latter, I fail to see your reasoning, good sir. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) K, JUST THOUGHT I'D MAKE IT CLEAR YOU CAN'T WHORU SOMEBODY IF YOU ARE A WHORU YOURSELF. --Crow 23:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :WHORU??!!![[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow]] 'of' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 04:13, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::If you stalk obs enough I think you'll run into him. --'-Chaos is gay -' 06:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Crow is a ranger who will rupt you cancel casting. he could care less about the skill, he just enjoys seeing the look on your face when your escape key suddenly hops off your keyboard, flips you the bird, and yells "FUCK YOU!"; shortly after, quietly returning to it's comfy position on your keyboard.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 19:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC) crow strong rupt spam. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ikimono is a paragon that shoves Crowles bow up his ass because Crowles gets epeen out of it. --'-Chaos is gay -' 23:02, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::I haven't even played paragon since the initial nerf to Finale of restoration. Literally everyone in my guild stopped playing the day of the nerf. I'm the last regular in a guild that had 6-10 regulars. only reason why i would now is if i could actually find a bogroot's Poroway. or if i was doing zquests as an Imbagon. :( --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 21:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sad story. Play with it as if it was prenerf and relive the old days! Also, rage your guild for dn if you want to, I'll be testing every now and then to invite yoo. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Socking Care to explain your relationship to User:Psychiatric Consultant? This should be a good story. Misery Says Moo 15:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna +1 Misery on this. It should be a very good story. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::+1 for saying it'd be a good story or catching the sock? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::He's my friend irl, he wanted to check his build and I forgot to log him out. My baed.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow]] 'of' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 20:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I could actually buy that, seeing how many different patterns of behavior I've observed, and you wouldn't be smart enough to fake it, to be bluntly honest. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:51, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wow, thanks Chaos.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow]] 'of' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 20:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Np, I'm just defending you ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It should be obvious I'm not socking, I mean, isn't the purpose of a sock to like vett your own builds n' stuff? And I've only vetted like 3 builds in all my time here. Admittedly, one of them was Psych's but I gave it a baed rating :/[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow]] 'of' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 20:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::C, I've abused Iffy more than you've abused Psyche. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ha. lol, yeah...that was fun...[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow]] 'of' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 21:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::So, why does Psychiatric Consultant edit at your house more often than anywhere else? I'm going to need IGN's for both of your, or you both on vent to buy this. If you would rather IGNs weren't public, my email is listed on the admin page. Misery Says Moo 21:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Both can be faked with cooperative friends ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Okay, I admit it, I lied. Psych's my older brother, not my friend. That's why most of his edits have my networks ip. And we don't play GW anymore, we just enjoy the community. Look, I know this sounds wierd, but w/e. If you don't believe me, permaban me. Idc tbh, I'll just create a new acct.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow]] 'of' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 21:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::That would make vent even easier and unless you are sharing an account in GW wouldn't make the other proof harder to obtain, so I am going to go with not believing you, especially seeing as you two seem to spend a lot of your time being disruptive and arguing with each other (or yourself). I don't care if you share the same PvX account from now on, but to me you are one person. Misery Says Moo 21:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Lying = proof that I'm right about you not being a genius ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :^ups. epic ironic grammar fail.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow]] 'of' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 21:21, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure you should still have both IGNs, or can both get on Vent. And he won't permaban you, just whichever sock you decide to keep should it turn out that you're socking. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hows your fucking retarded life? I don't get how someone like you could dare show their face on a place like this. Stop being gay. I h8 u, Everyone h8s u. GTFO the wiki[[User:Psychiatric Consultant| 'Psychiatric Consultant]] 17:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :whoru?[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow]] ''of'' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 17:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::It is you who are the whoru![[User:Psychiatric Consultant| ''Psychiatric Consultant'']] 17:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::lolwut...?[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow]] ''of'' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 17:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Stop laughing out loud asshole[[User:Psychiatric Consultant| ''Psychiatric Consultant'']] 17:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Whats this? lol. XD idc about this arguement, but this lil stream seems odd for both claims of socking and brother/friend XD just confused i guess... ''Akio_Katsuragi'' 20:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Fun with oneself tbh =/ --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:59, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. XD ''Akio_Katsuragi' 20:44, October 8, 2009 (UTC)